


What Would I Do Without You?

by Fanboy_of_Many_Things



Category: Original Work
Genre: Complete, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanboy_of_Many_Things/pseuds/Fanboy_of_Many_Things
Summary: "When I'm with you, Lee, nothing hurts anymore..." A very short, super fluffy oneshot! Enjoy and review, please!





	What Would I Do Without You?

_A/N: Hi, y'all! Welcome to my first ever oneshot! It's super short, but it's also super fluffy! :) I hope y'all enjoy this ones_

* * *

"When I'm with you, Lee, nothing hurts anymore," Ker says suddenly one one evening

The two males are laying in a warm nest of soft blankets, snuggled close together. Both of Lee's strong, muscular arms are wrapped securely around Ker's tiny waist. Ker is sitting in Lee's lap, with his head resting on Lee's warm, bare chest. 

"Xiong?" Lee says, startled at Ker's sudden words.

Ker glances up at Lee, staring into the beautiful eyes he has come to love. "You make the pain go away, Lee," he explains. "You make my heart stop hurting."

Lee's cheeks heat up. "Thats not true, Lee," he whispers. "All I ever do is hurt you."

"Not anymore," Ker reminds him. He nuzzles his head against Lee's chest. "You haven't done anything to hurt me in over three months. I feel safe with you, Lee. You make me feel warm, safe, and happy."

Lee leans down to press a soft kiss to Ker's warm lips. He caresses Ker's warm, soft kiss, his thumb trailing over the large, red scar sitting just below his right eye. Ker leans into Lee's gentle touch, smiling softly.

"I love you, Lee," the younger man whispers softly, pressing a kiss to Lee's bare chest. "So much. I'm glad I met you. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't."

"I'm sure you would have survived, Xiong," Lee says, but Ker shakes his head.

"Before you, I was broken," Ker reminds the older man. "I thought I couldnt be healed. But, when I met you, I learned I could. Yes, you started out hurting me, but you were kind to me, too. You taught me about America. You bought me nice things. You took care of me..."

Lee looks away. He can feel his cheeks getting warmer. God, Xiong is such a precious man. Lee hopes and prays that they will never,  _ever_ be seperated. He wants to spend the rest of his life with his beloved Xiong.

Ker yawns just then, snuggling closer to his boyfriend as he does so. "I love you, Lee," he murmurs sleepily before closing his eyes.

Lee strokes Ker's hair. "And I love you, too, baby," he whispers, before falling into a deep, peaceful sleep with his most precious person in his arms. 


End file.
